last anthro or furry
by personality-group deviantart
Summary: a story about the loonatic plan to go home but end up in year 99'999 and have to travle to the year 9600 bc to save anthros from extinction
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the loonatics unleashed or looney tunes but i do own the other characters_

**Chapter 1 **

**moving out**

It was peaceful ,quiet day in acmetroplis.

The loonatics had just nearly finished packing all their stuff so they could move to the suburbs

Ace bunny was sorting out his room Lexi was putting her music cds in some boxes

Slam Tasmanian was buying what he called emergency pizza ,rev the road runner was covering his old friends shift which made cookie very happy

"Pay us triple if we deliver it to you within one second but we pay you double if we don't", ace heard cookie on his tv

"Very sly." Ace said to him self

He then all of sudden "ahhhh!" He heard a scream and something fall

"Lex!"

"Hey ace" the female anthro said as she jumped out of a huge cupboard full of cds and mp3s

"Why an earth do you have all these"

Lexi just giggled

"I like my music"

Ace just stood in shook

"Hey guys i could use a little help here" tech coyote burst out

"What's up tech"

"I need help moving my inventions" he said

"Tech you know that there is no evil freaks at home you know Year 2013 " laughed lexi

"Yes i know but its just incase"

Meanwhile...

"Slam where are you going?"

"To get some pizza." " no slam we aren't getting anymore pizza we have got to get to hq in 5..."before danger could finish his sentence slam rushed into the fast food restaurant

"three pizzas, six chicken wraps and nineteen double and single cheese burgers please...actually i will have six of everything"

"Eating in or taking out?" Asked the beautiful cashier she had blues and black hair and was quite tall

"Talking out."slam replied

"Ok sir that will be £15 please"

Slam shocked at the price put the £200 he had back in his pocket

"Why the hell is it that cheap"

"Because your one of the loonatics and they have saved us more money than ever ."

"You remember that day when you guys stoped that crackpot stone guy from burying all us int the ground.

"Yeah" said slam wondering where this was going

"Well that buffet that the city gave you over 50 of everything in our stock was brought, so now we don't need much money anymore"

"Oh"

Slam then reached down into his pocket and handed her a £20 note

"Keep the change he said in im a bit of a hurry"

"Why, where are you off to?"

"Me and the others are going back home, back to our own year you know"

"Oh, well this city gonna miss you guys, when you leaving?"

"In five minutes"

"I might have to deliver the food to you guys"

Just then rev runner burst through the doors "here- you- go- cookie" he said slightly panting

He then handed cookie £1597 and 5p

"Thanks rev"cookie said

"Cheers for taking my shift for me"

"your-welcome-mate." said as he hugged one of his injured female roadrunner friends she had a giant cast all round her leg she then lied back down in her wheelchair

Meanwhile slam sat down at one of the tables

It was a table for 6 that had 6 touchscreen tablets laminated into the table huh never noticed them in here before must be new he thought to him self

"Hey-slam." slam herd behind him

Slam then turned and notices rev

"Hey rev."

"What-you-waiting for?"

"A six of everything order"

"That's-going-to-take-ages"

"I-can-help-I-got-A+-in-my-cooking- exam."

And with that rev sped off and added a couple of heat devices and began rushing around the chefs while cooking

"I-will-run-this-stuff-back-home- before-before-we-leave." he said to slam

With that slam walked out of there and stoped to find a danger buried by shopping bags

"Thanks for nothing slam!"

"Duck? Is that you?"

"No its the magic shopping bag!"

"Of course its me!"danger said as he jumped out of the pile of bags.

"Now you can help me carry these home!"

"Why didn't you just teleport"asked slam

"Oh yeah...i don't know if it works with objects"danger said

He then teleported home leaving slam on his own

Slam immediately turned on his watch and video called danger

"What about me"

"No you didn't help me carry these home so you can walk home!"

Slam then said "pick up now before I add danger duck pancake to the Chinese takeaway!"

With that danger teleported back and teleported slam back home with him

Meanwhile at hq tech was carrying a very large half cube half diamond down a flight of stairs with ace and lexi

"Couldn't we just put this thingy in a lift or something" Lexi asked

"theres no way this would of fitted in our lift" tech replied

"Couldn't it just fold away like those retro blaster thingy's."ace asked tech

"I think you mean retro fire master blaster"

"Potato, Photato."ace replied

"And no not everything i make folds away"the brown coyote said in a annoyed tone

"Have you ever been in his lab ace?"lexi asked

"Got a point"

Oh shit said ace as he felt him self losing grip on the machine

We sure could need more people

"Where's duck" tech asked

Oh he and slam are out doing some last minute shopping Lexi replied putting her foot down one of the steps

"Speak of da devil here he is" said ace straining to hold up the machine

"Hey we got the shopping"danger said

"Im gonna miss this place" , said slam

"We all are,no more flying cars or automatic toasters " danger added

"We all are, but please do us a favour, drop the shopping and help us!"lexi screeched

"Hey someone help me move this thing." Tech bust out.

"Let the strongest of us try." Slam then stood forward.

"I meant me." Danger said before pushing him aside

"Oh great here we go." Ace and Lexi said annoyed

Duck then teleported over to the other side of the gadget

Ace and lexi looked at each other both with a wide grin on their faces.

"If you think you can carry it

Be our guest." said lexi and ace

Ace and lexi then let go of the machine

"Oww!" Duck said as he got his hand pushed into one side of the door and slid down as they they let go

Ace and lexi burst rolling on the floor laughing

"I thought you was da strongest one of us all" ace said sarcastically

Hey-guys-what-did-i-miss? Rev asked

"Just duck trying to show off"

"Your two are assholes!"danger shouted

"I-made-so-much- more-money-for-my-friend"said rev

"Yhear i saw da advert let me guess you charged them triple everytime"?,ace said confidently

"Hell Yhear"rev replied

"I im just warming up",the black duck said said as he began to lift the heavy thing as he held it up he felt his arms begin to be in immense pain so he try to drop it he then dropped it on his foot "owww oww owwwwwwwww!"

"Oh-Yhear-they-are-delivering-our) food-here-in-five-minutes" rev told slam

"I thought you were gonna run it home?"

"I-couldn't-carry-it-home-so-I-asked-them-to-deliver-it."

"Ok i will go and wait at the d..." Slam then noticed the little black duck in pain.

so he tried to help him but danger tried to pick it up on its side.

Unaware of the numbers he typed in before it was off his foot.

Slam then carried the device and through the door way and placed the device on the floor.

"Right lets fold this away" tech said

Tech then grabbed one of the flaps and then started to fold it all away

"You told us it doesn't fold away"said ace

"I forgot it folds away"

"You made us carry that heavy crap down the stairs, when you could of folded it and made it smaller to carry"lexi asked angrily

"Hey Lex what do you say to roasted coyote"ace asked lexi still looking at the brown coyote

"If-i-was-you-i-would-go-and-start-the-ship." said rev

tech began walking slowly away from ace and lexi but then he noticed that numbers duck had typed in machine.

"Duck!"

5 4 ...3

"We got to turn this off!"

"Why"ace asked anxiously

"Its a time machine"tech replied

"Shit"they all said at the same time

"Why the fuck do you have time machine!"

"Duck now is not the time!"

"We got to shut it down"... 2...slam immediately started to rip the metal apart

Ace kicked it and tried to burn it with his lazer enhancement

Lexi brain blasted it

Danger threw water eggs through its fans

Tech tried to stop the current in its wires using his magnatisum

Rev ran his super fast feet into it

1...now transporting to year 99'999

"WHAT"!

Before anyone got to shut it down

They were instantly sent the year 99'999

Hope your enjoying it so far more to come ,I will warn you my story is rated what it is for a reason


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the loonatics unleashed or looney tunes but i do own the other characters_

**Chapter 2 **

**The death of the last anthro (101)**

"Well done duck!"lexi shouted

the Loonatics landed in deserted city the grass was half dead the building near were completely destroyed there was remains of a car and debris of a shattered airplane all around them. loonatics just stood in shock where what the hell happened here

Ahh Lexi screamed as she saw a dead anthro lying next to her there were dead anthros and humans everywhere.

"it's a blood bath." said rev in a terrified slow voice

Then suddenly they herd a outburst of voices , fire and swords

We got to go and see what causing all that noise said tech lexi then herd someone running

Sounds like someone's in trouble said tech lexi signaled them to follow her she then herd the running stop

They could all taste blood in air

they all hid behind a hedge

There was a whole line of upside swords in the their way so they stayed where they

"You fool we sent the devices back to year 9600 bc so none of you anthros could ever find it l, your sister would still be alive if she didn't stop our plan,now you will die, last anthro"the human said before drawing a sword

"You killed, my family, my sister, my brother, all my friends and my girlfriend my entire race and so many innocent humans , trained every anthros you caught to kill their own race and you think im going to let you get away with it said you anti-anthro freaks" said a multi-coloured anthro called 101 he was black with tattoo like yellow and pink spirals,blue and purple. on his arms and grey and pale on his legs that separated his top leg to the lower part of his leg with and other weird markings one white angel like wings and remains of a his other cut of wing

"You will die you freak of nature" the human said before he stepped forward to the anthro and drew another sword

the anthro also drew his sword the human then ran towards him and made a X with his two swords 101 threw his sword to left of him knocking the X he then swiped under the X with his sword separating the humans swords he the 101 then threw his sword to his right making both the humans swords go side by side he the human then tries to attack below the anthros sword but 101 is to quick and blocks his attack and puts his sword under one of the swords and over one making the human hand get stuck in a X now the only thing the human could do now was push forward, 101 steps to to the right and pulls his sword towards him upwards causing the

anti-anthro to lose grip on on one of his sword which flings up into the air his other sword then fling into the ground because of his push

101 then spins on the ground and goes to attack from behind the human

But the anti-anthro member throws his sword behind him blocking his as well as making him drop his sword the human then jumps back and picks up his sword from grass covered in dried blood

The loonatics could tell that this sword fight would soon end

Rev just covered his ears and eyes

101 put his sword slanted so he had a block ready the human then charged at 101, 101 then hit the humans sword before spinning his stabbing the humans arms a bit

making the human drop his sword before bending down to pick it up but 101 put his sword over it and leaps into the air and swings towards the human but misses

"face it you've lost this battle, you we will end your life and wee will not make the same mistake our ancestors did!"shouted the anti-anthro

then drew his last sword and blocks 101 second attempt, 101's sword then goes behind his arm he the jumps back but the human charges and stabs 101 in the chest 101's uses all the strength he has and swings his sword into the humans gum before he is stabbed

101 drops to his knees blood started to pour out of his body

"Does it feel good to be stabbed with the same sword that killed your parents" the anti-anthro leader said before stamping on the sword pushing it the ground he could now see 101's heart it had gone in that deep

"Don't worry every anti-anthro going to make sure, we make your death the worst he said" before he got a kitchen knife out slashed 101's face

101 then felt the sword go straight through his back a huge blood pool began to form on the grass the human the drew it from 101's body

Victory!"he screams

"Now round up ever animal there is , we must make sure there are no more of them, so that no animal can evolve into an anthro"

"kill everyone of them!" he shouts before he joins the group of anti -anthros swinging and stabbing at 101 body

Lexi tries to scream at but the loonatics cover her mouth

Duck them teleports them into a building

The loonatics just sat frozen at the horror they just witnessed

After five minutes

Danger decided to break the silence "w...we got to do something." he managed to mumble out.

"F...f...first we...e g...g...ot to g...g...get out o...o...f h...here." tech managed to say

Danger then teleported to where the time machine was and sent them back to year 2776

"We ha...have to stop them."ace said shakily

"Tech is it possible to change the future?"he asked

"Well we h...h...have ch..changed it before." he said still shaking

"W...we got to go the fu...future and see wh...what these devices are and if they co..cou...could help us save everyone first "said tech

"But if those a...an...anti-anthros sees us"said danger

"They will kill us" slam said finishing dangers sentence

"H...he...y Ace do you know if there ar...are anymore armor l...l...lik...like your assassins one"lexi asked

"y...y...y...yeah i just have to remember where it is"

**I know not the best description of the fighting scene**

**If your s bit confused about the end **

**In writing a story to explain it basicly ace used to be an assassin **

**It will be called ace's past**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter i will try to publish as much as possible look forward to your reviews**

**After i have published chapter 4**

**I will have published last anthro full will show the origins of the anti-anthros and lots of other stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

_We don't own the loonatics unleashed or looney tunes but i do own the other characters_

**Chapter 3**

**finding the place**

"follow me guys". Ace told the others

As he took out of the city part to the end of the continent of America that was linked to the uk

"Whoa why didn't you tell us about jumping a massive crack in the ground". Danger told ace looking down at the bottom of the crack.

"Just follow duck"ace told him

"how do we get down there"?rev asked ace.

"We jump".

"We cant jump that"! Lexi said shocked

"don't worry its not as deep as it looks its only about two meters deep and there is some steps to get down there but there a bit unstable". Said ace.

"what do you mean by that"? Slam asked him.

"Lets just say they are hand carved". said ace remembering his past.

He helped them down the steps while nearly falling off them him self.

After managed to get down to the bottom they began to follow ace. As they walked through the crack it was like an alley way that was made of black like rock and dust.

Right through this cave". ace told them them as they reached it to the place he was introduced to his first 3 friends after nearly being caught by the acmetroplis police service.

The room was looked like it had been carved by hade and pick axes, due to its ridged walls, the room had been carved into a cube shaped room with a wooden door, hanging of it hinges, a bed side cabinet which had been put in a hole in the wall and 4 beds with no quilt just a pile of clothes on the floor and a mattress 3 which had blood stained.

"a ...a...ace why is there blood on them". Lexi asked.

Ace just looked at them as a tear dripped down his face before he swiped it away And said " I don't have time to explain,used to live here with my friends and something happened"he said before he moved a wooden door and a wardrobe out the way finally reviling a bolder which he moved opening an entrance to a cave

"Through here guys". He told the others.

When they walked there was a hole i the side of the cave with the city r of London and the big ben on its side above a giant pile of ruble of buildings all over the entire continent of united kingdom Far as the eye could see giving it a post apocalyptic atmosphere.

"Where the hell are we"?asked lexi

"united kingdom" said tech

"I thought that it sunk like Atlantis"? Said danger.

"No the earth plates were about to join together but every continent except America and the UK Got sunk in the process and everyone had to evacuate which is why they invented the stratosphere High sky scrapers its said that the uk is expected to sink or break at any moment".explained tech.

"Well it just looks like a pile of ruble or a ghost town". Said danger.

"So how did all this lot get destroyed"? Slam asked.

"The whole of the continent cracked into pieces when it collided with Americas". Tech replied.

"No one has been here for a hundred years since expect ace and us

Ace lead them into an arch way to their left and with a path

That went on top of a road going through the underground waste land which turned out to be a dead end

"i think we had to go straight forward". Ace told them trying to rember the way

They then walked back and took the right route after 6 minutes they came to a field a a bridge to their right

"Where to now ace"? Lexi asked

"We go down the bridge and then we got to go to the bottom of a canal". Ace replied.

"Wait we got to swim all the way"!? Said rev panicked as he and the others walked down the bridge.

"No the canals empty see". Ace said pointing down at the canal below them.

Lexi then looked at the empty dust and moss covered canal

"how do we get down there"? Slam asked

"There some stairs that go down to the bottom". Ace said as he began to walk to the stairs

After they walked down the stairs going down to bottom of the canal for a canal ace knelt down brushed some dust and moss out the way with his hand which then revealed a drain entrance.

"Wait in not going in a sewer"? Said danger disgusted by the thought.

"No you don't have to just follow me ace" said as he walked down an ladder

"What the?... The landers bent! said rev

"Yhear its supposed to be i bent the first time I came down here otherwise would have fell down there". Ace said pointing down from the horizontally bent ladder he then jumped off the ladder , into a pipe with a crack in the side of the rusty brown pipe he then slowly walked 4 steps more carefully trying not to break the balancing pipe. He then through a crack on the other side he then flung him self backwards a bit and landed a back flip on to a piece of Land sticking out

"we have to do that"! Danger shouted shocked.

'come on duck just concentrate and we will be fine" Lexi said before jumped off the ladder onto the wall the Ladder was on,kicked her foot against it,throwing her self under the pipe before she grabbed on to the end of the second crack in the rusty pipe she then flung her self forward on to the price of land slam danger and rev and tech then did the same

They all soon came to house which was half buried in the ground and standing slanted ace then let them in to a room picked up a stick from a tree growing through the floorboards and shot it with him laser enhancement setting in on fire so that they had a torch to see with ace the lead them down a basement and helped them down the stairs of it before they saw a hole in the wall. Ace then stepped back a bit and slid down the floor boards though the hole and landed on a field covered in dead grass and rock

"we are here" ace said to lexi dander tech,slam and rev. He then stepped out of the way so they could come out

Lexi and others then slid down and jumped through the hole

They then followed ace to a cave

Which came to a weird looking maze

"Which way do we go". Tech asked ace.

Ace then looked up,"we jump on top and run to the end".

Ace then wall walked up and helped everyone else up they then jumped over a row of 16 walls

"Whoa" ace said as he nearly fell off one and nearly dropped their torch. They then walked out of the cave into a foggy underground medieval village

"this place give me the creeps". Tech said nervously.

"are sure this is the place". Lexi asked ace.

"100% sure just follow the stone path he said". They followed it until they came up a vey dark part of the cave.

"Through here" He said before leading them through a arch way with 6 of symbols above 6 arch ways one of them was the same as the one on aces assassin blazer like jacket.

"Wait a minute that's on your assassin stuff". Said danger.

Ace didn't answer.

"What does it say tech" Asked rev in an abnormal slow talk.

"I have no idea i never seen anything like it". Tech replied.

The six anthros then walked down the arch with aces symbol.

Look more symbols said rev pointing to them they were all around the entire arch way.

They then walked through untill the arch way linked with the other and then untill it did it again for they then came to a giant underground castle wohha they all said accept ace.

It's beautiful under here said Lexi looking at the crystals on the ceiling as they walked under what seemed to be an open walk way with holes in that used to used to archers could shoot any attacking enemy's.

They soon came up to a door and two stairs going up at a 45 degree angle.

Up ace said to slam who nearly walked into the door still studying the castle.

Ace then kicked the door open at The top and held the door so they could get in he over here he told them as he walked into a room and open up a hidden door past the fire place.

Which then lead them onto an island under the castel and to a hidden storage in a wall and found they then found an hoodie a pair of shoes a sword in the shape of what the symbols on the wall were and a blazer like coat, a pair of jeans , a knee pad like cover made of metal with kitchen knifes in its sides, a pile of double sided knifes and piece of light metal device that whet round the wrist and at the front had a piece of string attached to a fingerless glove that allowed an blade with hook on it to to spring out near next to the elbow when the index finger was bent with another set off symbols around it.

"how do we use this"? Lexi aske.

"You put this fingerless glove on put this on you wrist and when you Clench a first these come out". He showed her a sharp sword with a hook on middle came out near her elbow

"what's the hook for"?she asked.

"Its for climbing roofs or freerunning or when your cornered or cant climb it you jump and get the it out and use the hook to fling your self up it"ace explained

Right lets go to year 99'999 slam said holding the time machine before tech took it off his back and tired on the time machine no we are going to year 99,959

"Why"? Slam asked tech while scratching his head confused

"so we find out how to stop those anti-anthros and to find out these devices do" replied tech.

"Then lets do it said ace in a very nervous voice"

**Hope your enjoying it so far sorry it took so long we are planning to publish 2 other stories that are the at beginning of our giant fan fiction idea that are what happened before this one so sorry for the wait the next chapter will be published a lot sooner we promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the loonatics **

**Sorry for taking so long I keep coming up with ideas of the fanfics that happen after this one and trying to improve my imagery in these to make them more interesting,Anyway the next chapter is written just need some adjustments any way enjoy**

Chapter 4 blending in

The Loonatics then ended up in the centre of a half run down town called 'Cogty'.

It was futuristic but seemed more like a modern urban city thanks to the condition it was in.

Most of the tall sky scrapers had either been damaged so much the foundation s stuck out of its wall or half of it was now a giant mountain of rubble and broken pipes with water flowing out of them flooding the roofless grey house below it ,the ground was cracked and the smell of blood and gunpowder was so strong if it was drugs they would pass out from being too high and the grass was either stained or covered in dust. the town was in completely suffering from poverty and lack of healthcare.

They then looked around to see many shocked faces of people and anthros who just saw them appear from a flash of light

Come on Lex think, think Lexi told herself as she got more worried about them finding out where they came form.

Then suddenly it hit her 'magic' She remembered ace taking her to a magician when they got back to year 2013 and at the end disappeared in a flash of light

Lexi then quickly turned to face danger. ''You stupid duck I told it wouldn't look real,you and your crazy magic ideas!'' Lexi said firmly trying to make it seem real.

The loonatics then herd the crowd around them murmur as they dispersed away saying things like ''pathetic'', or ,'' how could they be worried about that when we going through this shit''

''What did I do?''

''Just play along duck'' said ace hoping he would keep his mouth shut.

Ace then looked around for a place to talk in private he looked right saw and spotted a dark alley way in between a house and a broken down pub.

''Follow me'' he said as he signalled them to follow him

As soon as they got there, ace made them follow him to a corner leading to the back of the house in its garden which was hidden because of the sky scraper rubble that acted like a roof so that no one could see them'' right huddle up.''

''Whats-the-plan''said rev in a curious tone.

''First rev you need try and stop the fast talk it might make people suspicious can you try to slow it down''

''I –will try'' said rev already attempting it.

''Second''...''wait, wait'' interrupted danger ''why did you bloody have a go at me?'' As he Pointed to Lexi in an annoyed tone.

''So that people wouldn't find out where we came from.''

''But we are in year 99935 I'm pretty sure they see people teleport or time travel all the time.''

''We couldn't take that risk though'' ace said in irritated tone ''anyway secondly we need to get info find out what's happened in the past look for a newspaper or something.''

''but if that fails I have another plan. ''

''Okay'' said slam.

''One of us asks for help and the others act like they have alzimers and say they don't believe anything we say so we get someone else to tell us what's happening and what's happed in the past and we all the info we need.''

''That sounds better than mine.''

'' it's worth a shot.'' Said Lexi

''but first we need to find out current events anyway to be telling the others so it seems real.''

''okay.''

''i will be the one telling you guys the info.'' Said Lexi pointing to her self.

''Right lets go look for some news papers.''

The then loonatics then existed the alleyway and looked around for any type of super market or corner shop .

''You guys see any shops'' said ace.

''Over there'' slam growled as he ran over to it.

''Whoa slam no need to Rush'' said danger

''there is those...anti-anthros could ...have started the...war at any ...moment'' tech said panting between every three words as he ran.

they walked into the corner shop its logo lob-sided hanging by a single wire the glass door and it frame were demolished and lying on the floor the vents were blocked by pieces of wood with two people and one anthro hiding inside it.

The floor was covered in food packets and other things as if every aisle wall had been pushed to floor like dominos .they then found themselves among several people and anthros looking like they were searching for food, weapons and some kind of protection as they raided a the cutlery aisle for sharp knives and the half working freezers.

Rev then spotted a newspaper, and rushed over to it

''Err... tech you-know you said that they could have started it at any moment''

''Yeah''

''It's already began''

''State the obvious much i mean look around you look at this place''! shouted danger

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next one being finished as I type **


	5. Chapter 5

_i dont own the loonatics they belong to warner bros_

''Why, what does it say'' said rev

''It says anti-anthros declare war and humans also attacked''

''Whats the date''

''umm Year 99'999'945...i cant read the rest its all faded''

''Well at least we know what year it started'' growled slam

''Yhear but still not enough to know how the anti-anthros won,time for plan b'' added ace

'' it cant be to suspicious so we only need four of us to act like it''ace said to him self

''act like what'' said rev confused

''right danger,slam,rev,and tech will act like you forget everything every 2 mintues what is it called tech''?

''dementia''

''i don't see how that going to help us'' said danger slightly puzzzeled

''just listen me and lex are gonna act like we have been friends with you for a long time''

''i thought we were friends''? danger said even more confused

''can it already danger''said tech a bit annoyed

''but you guys are gonna to act like you don't know who we are where you are what your name is ,whats happed in the past''

''oh –so –we-can-find-out-more-about-the-anti-anthros-and-stop-them'' said rev

''basicly yhear rev can you try and talk slower than you usually do because we don't know people are goona react to your fast talk''

''ok...ace''

''thats alright just keep practicing shouldn't hopefully it take to long''

''right we already we start in a minute we gotta make it look legit''

''right lie down and everyone act like they are a sleep then the minute lexi and i 'wake up' you guys start acting, right we all clear on the plan''?

''yep'' they all said in unsion

ace and others lied down and closed their eyes

until suddenly they herd a loud screech ''the anti-anthros are coming''

they then felt someone picking them up

''quick wake them up''

they all stared to panic as the people shook them

''i cant wake them''

''just bring down into the bassment quick''!

the loonatics were they picked up and carried down to the shops basement the others didn't think it would be so small but it felt like they were carried for ages deeper and depper underground ace opened one eye slightly and saw that it was like a mall down there they had emergeny food and drink ,sleeping bags and the basic everyday esentils

''is everyone in'' someone shouted everyone then suddenly became silent

the old man shouting then said is ''anyone one out there'' he herd no reply he then closed the door and locked it he then opened up a another door to his right and let tons of tables ,chairs and metal objects ace couldn't quites see ,fall blocking the enterence

the basement had a cobble stone floor with lanterns hanging from the celing and walls giving it an erie type of lighting

but unusually ace couldn't see one cob web any where that's odd i thought this kind place would be covered in them

''they weren't that far from here so everyone go down futher about 5 more floors down or more they shouldn't hear us''!

then ace then closed his eye again and herd footsteps

lexi then herd the person carrying her ''wait we have to keep them toghther thats how we found them so lets stay together '' lexi then opened one eye like ace and saw the others right next to her and then closed her eye

they were then dragged even futher down the underground shelter for a couple of mintues until the loonatics felt an outburst of heat

this floors good said the person carrying slam they then walked the loonatics over to a corner of the room and laid them down on some sleeping bags they then walked away to get some food

''ace what do we do'' asked danger after he checked if they were gone with one eye

''we still go throught with plan be after they come back''

the six people then returned and sat down on some chairs lined up against the wall near the loonatics

right here goes nothing ace thought to him self

he then stretched his arm and yawned before opning his eyes ... ''what the where the hell''

he was then inturupted by a red haired woman in her twenties holding a cup of coffe wearing some denim jacket with large tears throught them followed by blood stained tracksuits cuffed at the end along with some really worn out trainers coloured grey and red ,none of it looked nice but then in a war as long as you are safe you wouldn't care bout apperance

''we rushed you here the ,anti-anthros were coming so we brought you down with your friends...they are your friends right''

''yhear they're my friends''

''never seen you around here before'' said an old man siting next to her

''yhear we just arrived here today'' said ace getting a bit nervous

''where you guys from''

''i don't know i cant rember much'' said ace thinking of an excuse

''what,how could you not rember where you came form'' said the old man

''I...i rember living somewhere in the mountains and then i had some kind of accident and met my friends and they helped me get back on my feet and ever scince we have all been travling together since trying to find some place to stay ,somewhere safe from the anti-anthros''

''nowhere is safe from those weird messed anti-anthros, anyway so why did you come here,its not exactly safe'' said the old man

''we run out of food and decided to look here''

''Well there is plenty down here'' said old man before noticed lexi getting up

Lexi sat up slightly she then started to slowly blink and ajjusted her eyes to make it look real ...''what the.''

''You were rushed you here so the anti-anthros wouldn't find you''

''Wheres...where ace''

''Who''? said the red haried woman

''Right here'' said ace waving his hands in her face as if trying to wake her up'

Lexi then turned and winked at him

''Where...where are the others''

''They're right there'' the old man told her

Lexi then turned saw them she then attempted to do a slightly confused look and said ''who are you''?

''Oh sorry i forgot to introduce my self my name is jocyelen'' said the woman who carried ace

''My names gerogory'' said the old man who carried danger he was holding a wrap ,he wore a green and white checked jacket and about three pairs of trousers wich you could see through the rips they had near the kness

''Charlie'' said the on in-between the two who carried rev,he had an punky emo hair style with a jacket with a skull on it in his mid 30s

Along with trousers and trainers with same design but surrounded by swear words covered in blood

''Exscuse challie if he annoys you he can be a bit negative'' said gerogory

''We are in the middle of a war that's probably going to kill us how do you expect me to act''!

''See what we mean'' said jocylen

''Ohh you two wouldn't be so positive if it wasn't for that drug''

''We used it for a bullet wound''!

''What about the second time''

''We have cut down scince then alright''

''oh will you three shut up ,names Carla'' said the one who carried tech

She wore army like protective clothing along with high toped boots

''whats your name''?

''im ace,this is lexi,''

lexi then let out a small ''hi''

''the other four are tech,slam,danger and rev''

''how did four of you carry all six of us''? asked lexi

''oh we each carried one of you ,the other two are over there getting some coffe and food,You guys want anything''?

''Nah we are good thanks'' said lexi

''When the last time you guys ate''? asked Jocylen in a motherly like tone making sure they not thinking they are bothering them

''Yesterday''said ace hoping to get them away for minute so he could talk to the others.

''Then you guys must be starving let us get you something to eat,if your hugery don't turn food downYou're not bothering no one theres is alot down here so don't feel like your a burdern'' she said as she walked with the others to get some food

Tech then slightly got up right are ''we still going through with plan b''

''Yhear when they get back ill drop a drink or something that's your cue'' said ace

''Ok'' said tech and lied back down he slam,rev and danger then listened for their signal over the small mumrs of conversations in the room

**hey guys im back i will try to add the chapaters you guys have been waiting for however **

**i have good news and bad news the good news i got a place in colledge doing graphic **

**#design and media and photography ,the bad news i can no longer can afford my broadband **

**so my internet is being cut of tomorrow untill i get a job which should be soon as i have **

**an iterveiw tommorrow ,most of my money had to go towards my fee for colledge laptops,books**

**,memory cards,camera,photoshop,3ds max which was £100**

**hope you enjoyed ,the next couple of chapaters will seem confusing as The last anthro is a sequle to our of fanfic link below**

**s/10918383/1/fanfic-on-Marih-Dimitri-s-hidden-depths**


End file.
